Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal performing a payment using card information stored therein and a method for controlling the same.
Background of the Disclosure
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
The mobile terminal may have a wallet function and thus additionally have a cash charging function, a credit card function, etc. so that a cash payment or a card payment can be performed through the mobile terminal. In particular, the credit card function may previously register card information in the mobile terminal and perform the card payment using the registered card information. For example, the card information registered in the mobile terminal may be transmitted to an affiliated store terminal using near field communication (NFC) technology or magnetic secure transmission (MST) technology, and thus the card payment may be performed.
However, such a card payment method can be performed only when a payment-related application is executed in a foreground. Further, the mobile terminal produces a time information-based token value for security and has to again perform the payment processing from the beginning when the payment is not performed in a set period of time.